


Calls You Home

by Cinno_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cass reminisces, Dean is suspicious, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jack tries to help and it works, Post Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Sam Cares, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: SPOILERS for end of S13E13.Sam never stopped hoping, never stopped praying. Just maybe, maybe Gabriel would come back. Jack hear's Sam praying one night and it changes everything.





	Calls You Home

_If_ _  you're lost out where the lights are blinding _

_ Caught in all, the stars are hiding _

_ That's when something wild calls you home, home _

_ If you face the fear that keeps you frozen _

_ Chase the sky into the ocean _

_ That's when something wild calls you home, home _

* * *

Home. The place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household. A gathering place for family joined together in laughter. The one place you will always be surrounded by those who love you. A place where you feel that you belong. Where your wifi connects automatically. A place where you are wanted.

There are so many different definitions for what a home means. But none of them made the bunker a home for Sam Winchester. Except maybe the automatic wifi connection. But he didn’t feel wanted, didn’t feel like he belonged. Yes, mom and Jack were back and safe, and there was Dean and Cass and they should’ve all been able to be a family but Sam felt like something was missing. Something had been missing for nearly 8 years now. 

Sam prayed more often than Dean would ever know. But he rarely prayed to Chuck. Or anyone except for two people, well one technically. Loki and Gabriel. It was foolish, he knew, to be so hopeful that if he prayed enough to Gabriel, both as Gabriel and as Loki, that Gabriel would come back. Even though he was dead. His prayers had decreased in frequency over the past couple of years, until Jack had helped bring Cass back. Maybe, just maybe, enough sheer will power would be enough to bring Gabriel back. Maybe. Sam was ready to try anything at this point. 

Sam knelt by his bed, tired after a long day of research. But he was still going to make sure he prayed to Gabriel, “Hey Gabe. Been a couple days since my last prayer. But mom and Jack are back. That’s good. I wish you were here. Loki, Gabriel, doesn’t matter to me. Things have gotten rough and it would be such a great help if you were here. I know you’d help us. You’re not that bad,” Sam paused for a moment, “Please come home.”

Jack had been walking to his room for the night when he heard the tail end of Sam’s prayer. He paused in front of the partially open door to Sam’s room and tilted his head to the side slightly, “Who are you praying to?” He asked, confused as to who Sam would be praying to.

Sam jumped slightly, not realizing Jack was there, “Oh, uh,” Sam pursed his lips. Jack didn’t know Gabriel and possibly wouldn’t understand, so Sam went with the other option, “Loki, as in the Norse god. But he’s not that bad. He’s helped us, sometimes in odd ways, sometimes in great sacrifice. Just wish he was here to help us now.”

Jack thought about it for a moment, “I read that you can use offerings to summon pagan gods. Why don’t you try that?” He suggested. He wanted to be helpful, and if helping them get Loki here to join them was important than he would most certainly help.

Sam mentally sighed. He knew with most pagan gods an offering would work, but Loki was Gabriel, an archangel. Even if it was possible, Gabriel was dead. But he supposed he could humor Jack, “Okay, let’s do that then. You can help me,” Sam grabbed a piece of paper and made a list of everything that would be needed and handed the list to Jack for him to get the things. 

\---

Sam and Jack sat in front of a summoning circle, one on either side, with a bowl in the middle. There were also some cinnamon scented candles around them. Sam had done plenty of research on Loki over the years and now was compiling it all to hopefully get some result. Or at least make Jack feel like he helped. 

Jack was putting all the candy he’d gotten into the bowl. Nougat, a couple chocolate bars, several pixie stixs, some butterfingers, a bag of starbursts, some nerds, some german candy neither of them knew what it was, a bag of wild berry skittles, and a bag of sour patch kids. Sam had said to get lots of candy. 

When Jack was finished putting in all the candy Sam poured in some whiskey to the strange mixture. He placed a cheap wind up plastic fish on top. He’d told Jack to get a cheap toy related to the ocean because one of Loki’s sons loved the ocean. Apparently the fish was what there was. It may or may not work. 

Jack remembered what Sam had told him and cut his palm, adding a little bit of blood before watching as Sam did the same. Apparently blood was important in a lot of summoning. Loki was surely no different. But Jack did note that Sam was putting everything into the offering. 

Satisfied with everything Sam grabbed the pack of matches and pulled one out. He paused, wondering if he should say something and decided to say something, and to be honest, “Loki. This might be the first time I’m actually giving you an offering and summoning you, but we really need your help. I need you. You don’t even have to help us fight Lucifer, or apocalypse world Michael. Just be here. Please. Come home,” He lit the match and dropped it into the bowl. Jack closed his eyes for a moment, thinking really hard, like he had when he’d wanted Castiel to come back, for Loki to come help them. 

After a moment everything burst into flames, slightly unexpectedly, and then there was a burst of gold light, blinding Sam. He was fairly certain he got a face full of feathers momentarily. He blinked rapidly and when he could finally see Jack was rolling a man that was laying on the ground onto his back, with a very concerned look on his face. It took Sam a moment to recognize the man laying on the floor because of all the dirt, sweat, and blood.

“Gabriel?” Sam choked, his voice breaking up slightly with devastation at seeing the state the archangel was in, “Oh god.  Jack, go get Cass and Dean, quickly please. And a first aid kit,” He said, moving over to Gabriel’s side. The archangel was in terrible shape and looked unconscious at the moment. Sam placed a hand lightly on Gabriel’s cheek, grimacing when he realized Gabriel’s lips had been sewn shut. 

Gabriel’s eyes snapped open, bright gold, similar to Jack’s eyes when he powered up. The archangel grabbed Sam’s wrist, bruisingly tight, nearly tight enough to break it. He was frightened, panicking, not in the right frame of mind. All he knew was his powers were free from their bindings and despite being drained an offering had just given them a boost. He didn’t know what was going on outside of that. 

Jack had gotten to his feet and was about to get Cass and Dean when Gabriel/Loki(He didn’t know to be honest) had grabbed Sam’s wrist and his eyes were bright gold. Jack blinked and his own eyes went bright gold as he got ready to protect Sam.

“Jack wait!” Sam held one hand out to Jack. He knew Jack would instinctively attack and that would be bad right now. He then focused all his attention on Gabriel, “Gabe, its okay. Calm down. We’re not going to hurt you. It's me, Sam, Sam Winchester. I’m still alive. You’re alive. You’re safe,” He said as reassuring as he could, “Jack’s not going to hurt you. He’s a good kid. And Dean’s here too. Still a jerk. Cass is alive. That was a hit or miss for a little while, but he’s alive and here. Oh, our mom, Mary, was brought back. She’s here. But she’s resting right now. I’ll tell you about that later. I bet she’d love to meet you. I’ve told her everything I could about you. See, you’re safe. You’re with good people. Just relax,” Sam didn’t know why he was rambling like this to Gabriel, but he felt like just talking might help the archangel calm down. 

Gabriel stared at Sam, looking like he might kill the hunter, but after a moment of silence he slowly let go of Sam's wrist and his eyes faded back to their normal color. But the fear was still present. This couldn't be real. It wasn't possible. This was probably a plan and illusion staged by Asmodeus. Maybe he'd run out of juice so Asmodeus had put up this illusion and given him a boost from an offering so he could drain it all. Gabriel started trembling. The torture would be soon enough. He was so broken. Only thing he had left was the fact that he would never ever kill Lucifer. There were however two new elements to this illusion. The boy Jack, a nephilim. And the fact that Sam had mentioned that is mom was alive. Those two had never been part of an illusion before. It was pointless to include them unless Asmodeus wanted him to actually believe that he was free and was adding these things that could be real or not. 

Jack powered down, his eyes returning to normal, when Gabriel/Loki did the same. He was still wary. The fact that they had meant to summon Loki but Sam had called this man Gabriel. And that Jack could sense a very faint amount of grace with this man. He almost felt like family. He stepped back, watching Sam. 

Sam whispered reassuring, sweet nothings to Gabriel till Gabriel slipped into unconsciousness again. Angels didn't sleep so this was worrying Sam. How bad of a shape was Gabriel in? Sam gingerly gathered Gabriel into his arms and moved him onto his bed. Gabriel was so light, his vessel just a sack of bones. Which was frightening knowing A) Gabriel was a sugar addict and B) Gabriel was an archangel. He shouldn't look like this. What had happened to him? 

Cass and Dean ran in. Cass must've sensed Gabriel's presence. At least when Gabriel had appeared. “What's going on?” Dean asked. He spotted the summoning circle and the battered man on Sam's bed, “Sam, who the heck did you summon!?” Dean demanded to know. Sam could've just let someone dangerous into to bunker.

“Shh, he's asleep,” Sam said, glaring slightly at Dean, “Cass, will you make sure he stays asleep. Jack, will you get the first aid kit,” He asked before walking over to Dean and pulling him outside into the hall, “It was Jack’s idea. He was trying to help me. Cause I never moved on from…” Sam paused for a moment before continuing, “Let me have this one Dean. Let me have this as a win. Because Jack suggested we summon Loki for help even though you and I both knew he was dead, and now, right now Gabriel is lying in that room, in my bed, and he is injured and frightened, and he needs help. He’s alive. You got Castiel back so many times. Let me have Gabriel back. Just this once. Let our home be his.”

Dean started at Sam, surprised. This was the same Sam that had been struggling recently. That, and Dean couldn’t believe that Gabriel was actually alive. Maybe Gabriel had been alive the whole time. That he’d been tortured. There was something that had to explain the state he was in. Dean didn’t want to believe it, that Gabriel was actually alive. Almost eight years with nothing, come on, “Sam, come on, what if this is a trick by Asmodeus? What if this isn’t the same Gabriel that sacrificed himself for us? Alternate universe, all that stuff. He might not even know who we are! He could be from the apocalypse world and want to bring Michael here for all we know.”

“If this is Asmodeus, or some other Gabriel that we don’t know, I’ll deal with it. I’ll take whatever blame I have to, but even if its only for a few minutes, let me have this. Let me think that Gabriel is alive and safe. That we have one more member of team will alive. One more person brought back. You’ve got Cass and mom. Just, let me have this. And I know, its probably ridiculous that I’m glad Gabriel is back, but all he wanted was to help us, and in the end he realized it's not just about heaven and hell and getting that over with, but fighting for people, humans, for family. He sacrificed himself for us, for humanity. And he still didn’t try to kill Lucifer because in the end families what matters. But family doesn’t end in blood. Gabriel is as much as a part of Team Free Will as anyone else has been,” Sam pressed, basically giving a speech in Gabriel’s defense. 

Dean raised his hands, giving up, “Fine, if you think you can handle whatever's going on then go ahead. But don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Dean sighed. He really did try to look out for his brother. But if this was what Sam wanted to do then he’d just have to step back and see what happens. 

Sam looked at Dean for a moment before giving him a quick hug then headed back inside the room. Cass looked like he was deep in thought as he hovered over Gabriel. Sam pulled up a chair so he could sit next to the bed just as Jack came back into the room. Sam nodded in thanks, “Will you also grab a bowl of water and a towel please?” He would need to get the dirt and blood washed off of Gabriel to take care of his injuries. Gabriel would need a bath to get the bulk of it all washed off, but Sam would make do for now, “Cass is there anything that you can heal?” He asked.

Castiel shook his head, “There is nothing I can do at the moment. His injuries aren't normal. I can't heal them. And Sam, he has grace, but it's extremely depleted. I can't tell who this is. Please tell me you know,” Cass frowned. He hadn't been listening in on Sam and Dean's conversation, too focused on the injured angel. 

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. While this was stressful it would be nice to have a win when Gabriel recovered, “Jack and I meant to summon Loki. Who as you know is, was, dead,” He nodded in thanks when Jack brought in the bowl of water and a towel. He started to get to work on cleaning Gabriel's face. He had to get those threads out.  

Cass looked genuinely shocked when he made the connection of who it was, laying on the bed. Jack looked at them all, confused by all of this. Cass started pacing, “This is impossible. He shouldn't be alive. You said Lucifer killed him,” Cass glared at Sam for a moment, “What happened to my brother Samuel? How is Gabriel alive?” His tone was firm, a bit demanding, deep and dark. Like he was going to slaughter whoever hurt Gabriel. 

“I don’t know! Okay. I didn’t even think an offering and summoning would work because he was supposed to be dead. But here he is. He is hurt. And I am going to do everything in my power to take care of him because out of everyone who has died he’s the one I’ve been wanting back the longest. I have him right now and I’m not losing him,” Sam said, pressing a little to firm against Gabriel’s lips as he was working on getting rid of all the dried blood in the way. The archangel whimpered a little, but luckily stayed unconscious. Sam sighed, looking at Gabriel apologetically.

“Who’s Gabriel?” Jack spoke up. He really wanted to know. Cass seemed to care about this man, Gabriel, and Gabriel did have grace like he suspected. But there was a lot about this situation that was confusing to Jack. Was Loki and Gabriel the same person? And what did Cass mean that Lucifer had killed Gabriel. He looked between Sam and Cass, hoping for an answer. 

“Gabriel is...” Cass sighed, “Gabriel is your uncle. The best one out there. I remember being a little fledgling and he taught me how to fly, he taught a lot of angels to fly. He would play with us. He would distract us from our lessons. He always had something new from the future. It was Gabriel that told me not to step on a fish while we were on earth because there were plans for that fish. He was and will always be the kindest, even if mischievous, angel I have ever known. Even when he ran. When he ran because he loved his family too much and couldn’t bear to see him fight. Even centuries later he just wanted his family to stop fighting. He sacrificed himself for humanity, for the Winchesters. And in the end, probably knowing if he didn’t he would die, he couldn’t kill his brother, he couldn’t kill Lucifer,” Cass paused, “He’s a lot like you Jack, he loves candy too, and you even have the same eyes when you’re powered up. Gabriel, the trickster, Loki, the messenger, most importantly, the archangel.”

Jack walked over to Gabriel when Cass was finished talking. He remembered when Gabriel had been awake briefly, how frightened he had been that he had instinctively powered up, gold eyes. Cass cared. That was obvious from what he’d said. And Sam cared a lot. That was obvious from what he’d said and what he was doing. Jack watched as Sam finished taking care of what of the dried blood around Gabriel’s lips that he could, then very slowly and carefully snip the threads before pulling them out. Jack furrowed his brows, waiting until Sam was finished before pressing two fingers against Gabriel’s forehead and closing his eyes, ‘You’re safe here Uncle Gabriel. We’ll take care of you.’

Sam watched Jack confused then his eyes widened when there was an old glow from both Jack and Gabriel. When it faded all of Gabriel’s injuries were completely healed and he was clean, though he would still be needing new clothes. Sam looked at Jack in shock, “What did you do?”

Jack looked at Sam, “I was thinking about how Uncle Gabriel is safe here and that we’d take care of him. I was hoping to project this to him, like how I’d been learning to enter dreamwalkers minds. I guess I somehow healed him because of this. Did I do okay? I wasn’t able to do anything about his grace...” He frowned slightly.

Sam got up and hugged Jack tightly, “You did something absolutely amazing. Again. Thank you so much for everything Jack,” He said. Sam sounded like he was nearly in tears. He probably was. He was just so grateful that Jack had healed Gabriel. Gabriel would be okay. Even if he would need time to recharge his grace he would survive. Sam let go of Jack after a minute and sat back down. 

Cass decided that now would be a good time to leave and ushered jack out of the room, leaving Sam to watch over Gabriel while he slept. Sam stayed there just watching over Gabriel. A couple hours later he fell asleep with his head on the edge of the bed. Gabriel was okay.


End file.
